yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Vine
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — stefan haksson • ' age ' — 18 • ' birth date ' — march 17 • ' height ' — 5'11" • ' weight ' — 150lbs • ' hair ' — blonde, currently red • ' eyes ' — blue, currently brown • ' gender ' — male • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — :"blue lips" by regina spektor :"ordinary people" by john legend • ' wand ' — 12-inch sycamore wand with two hippogriff feathers, whippy • ' student activities ' — president of student council • ' favorite subject ' — ancient runes • ' least favorite subject ' — transfiguration • ' patronus ' — a giant alligator • ' boggart ' — bats ''character information'' ''history'' The Hakksons, composed of Helmer and Eva, were a muggle family living in Sweden. They had never heard of magic. They did not believe in luck. Any unnatural occurrence was chalked up to fluke or the grace of God. The fiercely-pragmatic couple were blue-collar workers (Eva a cleaning lady and Helmer a janitor at a public school), educated but barely so, not indicative of their class but largely common folk. They ate fish on Fridays, being converted Catholics, and had been family-friends before the marriage—one that took place out of expectation rather than true love or anything like that. Money was always sparse in the household, and it was for this reason that they held off having kids until they were older, more prepared and more capable. Stefan Hakkson was born when Eva was twenty-nine, nearly ten years after her marriage to Helmer had taken place. His birth was an uncomplicated one, but shortly after they took him home, Stefan's hair seemed to change in color depending on his mood (brown when he had wet himself; a black so dark it was almost blue when he was hungry; blond when he was cheerful) and his parents chose to ignore it for simplicity. The first few times they had anticipated an early on-set case of delirium, but soon it was simply an accepted fact that Stefan could change his hair color; and besides, with their work, they did not have much time to waste on worry on inconvenient things like their (apparently) freak of a son. When he turned seven, Stefan admitted to his parents he was doing it of his own free will; that he could control any aspect of his appearance; and then demonstrated by making his ears as large, downy, and soft as the two pillows on their queen-size bed. At first horrified and then morbidly fascinated, his parents issued out a set of requests before finally beginning to believe him. When he went to bed that night, they stayed up to consult one another and contemplate their next move. It is important to remember here that the Hakksons had never had much money, nor any real tie to their son, and thus it was decided to sell the story to the newspaper of their "miracle" of a son, and maybe make some money to support themselves. However, before they could even move a muscle, there was a large 'crack' and a teetering old lady on a pair of funny heels (with a spray of ostrich feathers). Her hair was as white and delicate as spun sugar, and atop the curled hair was an immense hat of pink straw. Rather than introduce herself, the woman marched right over to Stefan's room and grabbed his hand; without an offered explanation, she took out a wand, muttered something to herself, leaving the Hakksons dazed, and then disapparated again, Stefan in tow. Rather than let the young metamorphmagus flutter amongst the muggles as a sort of freak show, once Professor Brims had learned of his identity, had asked the Ministry for permission to take him into her holding. It took a year or so of negotiation, but as soon as the Hakksons had considered selling their son to science (as Brims twisted it), she was allowed express permission and wasted no time. Stefan was informed of what had transpired, and as a seven-year old, the great change and the implications of what Brims told him made him withdraw immediately. The first few weeks he spent in his new home in London with the Vine family, a fine, pureblooded line, were spent cooped in his new room, sobbing. Slowly though, Leonard's feelings of abandonment and betrayal morphed into anger and resentment. He latched onto his new family and when he came of age, to Yggdrasil. His years at the academy have been incredibly fruitful, ones where he has become popular and well-liked by the student body, and as his final year at the academy comes to an end, Leon is simultaneously filled with a great love and a wish not to leave the only home he's ever really known behind. ''personality'' Most of the student body likes Leon: charismatic, personable, and friendly, he is warm and receptive to every person he speaks to and full of amusing anecdotes perfect for easy conversation. The boy seemingly does not have a mean bone in his body, though he may tease and judge like many young people do, he never does it with ill intentions. Admittedly, he is not the most thoughtful or most considerate because of this, but Leon is a genuinely good guy. Everyone has their flaws. He is not particularly talkative and is just as good a listener as he is a speaker, and all in all, he's a fairly easy guy to get along with, if you can deal with his unsufferable ego and a tendency to latch onto things and never let go. It is these last two traits that keeps the remaining two-percent of the student population from liking him. From the get-go, Leon has always known he was special, and having it confirmed even in the wizarding world only makes him feel a bit more poofed up. And the welcoming acceptance of his peers, for his personality and for his looks and his special ability, makes him all the more special. It's not an ill-meaning feeling of supremacy, just that Leon knows he is different from everyone else and as a result, feels a little set-apart. Maybe even a bit better. Though unjustified and perhaps not wholly conscious, it is how Leon has always felt and those who know him have to deal with this egotistical side of him and the way he is keen on perhaps admiring himself in a mirror for a few moments in the hall or momentarily outraged when he is not picked first or thought of first; after all, he is the great Leonard Vine and never you forget it. Professor Brims herself helped raise him, you know. In addition to that, Leonard is not exactly the kind of person to forgive and forget. He has an metaphorical elephant's memory, and he remembers everything: every slight, every insult, every forgotten birthday, every date, every favor, every kindness. A true believer in the adages 'an eye for an eye', 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours', etc., Leonard will treat every person as they treat him. Though always kind at first, if a person proves unreceptive to Leonard's friendliness, he is prone to writing them off completely and forgetting them. If he is even insulted, he will insult right back; given a present, Leonard will give it back a thousandfold. The betrayal of his parents is especially weighty on him and he is extremely sensitive about the subject. In his mind, the act is completely unforgivable, and because of it, Leonard doesn't even consider finding his birth-parents (though with their memory charms, he does not doubt they would not remember him). His sensitivity is an unexpected quality. Leon is, thus, an easy empathizer with people and perhaps takes a few jokes to heart. He is easily hurt and easily insulted if a joke is directed at him and misconstrued, and like mentioned before, his friendship is difficulty to regain back. With friends, it is even worse; one wrong step, and the whole relationship could crumble. It's because Leon thinks even more of his friends and expects more from them, and when he is not given what he wants from them (which is complete and utter respect; and no insults, of course), he is left sour and disappointed and prone to... well, not liking them. And when the president of student council does not like you—you've got a problem. ''schedule for classes'' :one — arithmancy :two — ancient runes :three — charms :four — korean :five — orchestra — timpani :six — english 7 :seven — biology ''relationships'' ''family'' Professor Brims — After his adoption, Leonard kept very close ties with his original abductor. She's like a very dotty grand-aunt. ''students'' Vienna Russell — A pretty little prefect, Leon has a sort of soft spot for all the girls in his house because he feels like a big brother to all of them, Vienna included. He thinks the world of her and will stomp on anyone who dares touch his darling Vienna. Wilhelm Eilerts — The other prefect. He suspects Wilhelm of crushing on Vienna, though it is a completely unfounded feeling. Because of this, the best way to describe his attitude towards him is cool. Lajwanta Dosanjh — She's too conservative for him to really get interested in her. Nonetheless, he's not going to be an asshole and not say hello, and they're friends as all Vanaheimr kids are wont to be. Vasundhara Dosanjh — See above. Hazel Twiggins — Leon has no idea why Hazel is in the house. She has no special abilities and for the most part, kind of acts like a freaky loner. He knows she's bullied but considers it out of his hands and instead occasionally makes a joke about her with his friends; it doesn't hurt anyone, it's just words. He does feel a little guilty, but not enough to really stop. Cyprian Asgeir — Leon's publicity chair is a proud Asgard and don't you forget it. Leon isn't too crazy about Cyprian's attitude towards muggleborns and in fact, quite deliberately has a problem with it, but he hasn't been pushed enough to really bring it up. Yuan Hsin Ming — This guy is a load of laughs. Maybe one of his closer friends in Student Council, Yuan is actually someone Leonard enjoys the company of, despite their age difference. He's gonna miss the kid hardcore once he graduates, he can promise you that. Alexandrine Saint-Just — As he likes to call her behind her back, Sexy Lexi. Nearly everyone in school knows about Leon's huge crush on the younger girl, and she's the only one allowed to call him Leo. He will follow her like a poor, lovesick puppy-dog. But he's terrified of letting her know he cares more than just a friend and he tries to be satisfied with his position as it is. Morgan Liu — A girl in his orchestra that Leonard used to flirt with until he realized she was a bit uncomfortable with it all. He's laid off but he still enjoys getting a rile out of her every so often. ''random notes'' *Patrick loves using his metamorphmagus ability to experiment with his hair without using damaging dyes. :) Category:Character Category:Student Category:Vanaheimr